1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shielded connector that is grounded to a car body when assembled to the body to protect the connector from harmful noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shows a vertical cross section of a conventional shielded connector introduced in the Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication No. Showa 63-127083.
The figure shows only one shielded connector 32, in which reference numeral 33 represents an insulating cover made of synthetic resin, 34 a cylindrical metallic shell as a shielding member assembled inside the cover 33, 35 a housing body of synthetic resin installed inside the metallic shell 34 and accommodating a plurality of terminals 36; and 37 a shielded cable connected to the terminals and having its braided shield 38 connected to the metal shell 34.
In the other shielded connector not shown, the metallic shell has an earth terminal projecting therefrom (not shown). When both connectors are coupled together to connect the earth terminal to the printed circuit card (not shown), harmful noise is grounded through the earth circuit (not shown).
In other words, the above described shielded connector is similar to a construction shown in FIG. 7, in which the connector portion 32' is engaged with the mating connector portion 39' and harmful noise generated by the connector portions 32', 39' is grounded through the metal shell and shielded cables 37', 40' as shown by arrow B.
Therefore when the circuit connecting the earth terminal or the shielded wires 37', 40' for the earth are long, the earthing distances from the connector portions 32', 39' become long, thus deteriorating the shielding performance.